


Your side of the bed

by AStarryMystery



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Haechan's in college, Johnny and Haechan are roommates, Johnny's a bartender, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarryMystery/pseuds/AStarryMystery
Summary: When Mark breaks Haechan's heart it's always Johnny there to pick up the pieces.





	Your side of the bed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should continue this or not, but enjoy regardless!

“I can’t do this anymore, Hyuck.”  
  
“What can’t you do anymore?”  
  
“Us, pretending everything is okay when we’re not compatible. I love you more than anything, but we have to stop this. I can love you with every fiber of my being, but that doesn’t mean we’re meant to be together.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying.” Haechan whispered, mortified. 

Out of his two decades of living, he couldn’t recall a time in his life that he felt more terrified. It was like a bucket of ice water had been thrown on him and he couldn’t remember how to breathe.

“We want different things out of life. We can’t keep pretending we’re going to be okay like this. I’m so sorry, you’re always going to be my best friend, but I can’t be with you anymore.”  
  
Mark had walked out of Haechan’s apartment leaving the crying boy alone. Haechan downed the bottle of Soju far too quick. It was the last of the alcohol that was in his apartment so he quickly made his way down to the bar, cautious to not be seen by his roommate Johnny. 

It was pointless to keep too much alcohol at home when his roommate worked as a bartender.

“What do you do when you lose your everything?” Haechan asked bitterly, his eyes trained on his bottle of soju. It was the end of Johnny’s shift and Haechan no longer felt the need to keep his presence unknown. 

Johnny knew Haechan well enough, knew that the boy held his alcohol very well. Something had broken his roommate for him to be in the state he was in.

“Haechan?” Johnny questioned.

It was a slow night at the bar, normally Haechan made sure he ordered his drinks from Johnny for the discount. Johnny frequently gave Haechan free shots and sojus or let him buy them with his half-off employee discount. 

Although, tonight Haechan couldn’t face Johnny, not when it was obvious how hurt he was. Johnny would send him home telling him it wasn’t good to drink when he was so upset.

It was the end of Johnny’s shift and he had stopped in front of Haechan when he noticed the boy close to the exit.

“Let’s get you home.” Johnny finally stated after receiving no explanation as to what Haechan had meant.

The car ride was silent and a light rain had started to pour gently. Soft music played in the background. 

“What happened?” Johnny finally asks, unable to fight back his concern.

It took minutes for Haechan to answer in the most dead of tones “Mark dumped me.”

That did shock Johnny. It wasn’t uncommon for Mark and Haechan to bicker. Mark was also stupidly in love with Haechan, regardless of how much they argued. Haechan had been the person to encourage Mark to step out of his bubble. On days when things became too much Mark would become lost without Haechan there to hold his hand. 

“He dump dumped you or he got angry and will be over in the morning to apologize dumped you?” 

“He told me we wanted different things out of life and that we weren’t compatible even though he loved me.”

The rest of the ride was silent as Haechan watched the city lights pass through the car window. Haechan was debating if coming home with Johnny was the right decision. Would wandering the streets drunk and heartbroken in the middle of the night be better than going home and facing the fact that it really happened and Haechan would be stuck trying to figure out how to live the rest of his life without the things in life he had hoped for. It felt like everything had been ripped away from him.

Johnny wanted to say so much but he didn’t know anything that would actually help. What could you say in a situation like this? Hey, Haechan, I know you loved him but everything is going to be okay. You’re beautiful, intelligent, and anyone would be the luckiest person in the world to have you as their boyfriend; While all of that was true, Haechan would never believe that in this moment. 

The younger was devastated and it would take time for him to feel okay with everything he lost. Johnny’s sentiments on how lovely and deserving Haechan is would be of zero use in this moment so Johnny would rather opt to just be there for the younger. 

He didn’t need to speak the boy to offer his support or watch over him. He would make sure Haechan got home with him safely; Johnny would make sure Haechan would stay hydrated, clean, and well fed. He would be the friend to sit and do nothing for hours with him, watch cheesy dramas and movies, and make sure the boy didn’t fall completely apart. 

Haechan was exhausted when they finally stumbled back into their apartment at 2 a.m. His thoughts had finally quieted down into nothingness. He was on autopilot making his way back inside, vaguely aware that Johnny had a steadying hand on him, prepared for the worst. 

“You should shower before bed if you can.” Johnny instructed. Haechan would have groaned in any other situation. The boy felt too numb inside to argue with Johnny’s wishes tonight. “Brush your teeth too!” Johnny yelled after him. 

Looking in the bathroom mirror Haechan took in his rough appearance. His hair was messy, eyes puffy and red, his face flushed. He looked a mess and it was hard to recognize himself like this. 

He took more time than necessary brushing his teeth, not caring he was being too rough in the process. 

The shower was scolding but he wanted it that way, letting the sting on his skin distract him as best as it could. 

It was so hard not to dwell on memories as he showered with little energy. Mark’s shy smile as he promised to show Haechan his childhood home in Canada one day. The nights their fingers intertwined as they walked under a starry night sky. All of the kisses he’d leave on Mark’s cheek, thrilled by the boy’s flustered reaction. Mark whispering about how it’d be impossible not to love Haechan when Haechan was the one that helped Mark find who he truly was as a person.

Tears stung Haechan’s eyes bitterly and he hoped the shower did a good job at covering his low sobs. He wasn’t sure what he could have done to make it end differently, but he knew it was his fault. He was too stubborn of a person. He could have been more accommodating, less invasive. But Haechan wasn’t; Haechan was loud, demanding, and now he was alone.

If the person who loved him the most in life couldn’t stand to stay by his side, how would anyone deal with Haechan? He would have nowhere to go once Johnny gets tired of him. Haechan couldn’t afford living on his own and he knew for certain no one else would be ready to live with him. 

His towel hung low on his hips when he made his way back to his room. Johnny had lit incense, plugged in the fairy lights, and had a soft pair of pajamas laid out on Haechan’s bed waiting for him. 

His pillows had been rearranged into an aesthetic pile, clean sheets had been put on the bed, and the small rilakkuma plush Johnny had bought him for his latest birthday rested on top of the mountain of pillows. The relaxing scent of subtle smoke and floral fragrance made Haechan feel much calmer than he should.

He yanked on the pajamas unceremoniously before climbing into bed. He was emotionally drained but unable to fall asleep. He feared the places his mind would try to take him. Thankfully for him a few minutes later Johnny had come back with a bowl of instant ramen, some water, and juice. Haechan found it ironic that the older had wanted him to brush his teeth when he’d be bringing him food half an hour later. Usually he would have cracked a joke about it but tonight he stayed silent as Johnny climbed onto his bed, gave Haechan the bowl of ramen, and then wrapped his long arms around his back to cuddle.

Haechan was surprisingly grateful for the food. Alcohol always made him hungry, but given the circumstances, he was surprised he could stomach food. 

They wound up cuddling to Stranger Things, Johnny rubbing Haechan’s sides idly like if he stopped he felt Haechan would fall apart. Haechan wanted to ignore the swoop in his stomach at Johnny’s tenderness. It’s something he never allowed himself to think about; Tonight would definitely not be the night he starts.

They fell asleep entangled, Haechan’s face nuzzled into Johnny’s neck. 

Johnny had woke him up at noon, early enough for Haechan to get ready for his only class for the day. Going to campus was the last thing Haechan wanted to do. It was the one class he shared with Mark. He didn’t want to face the boy or their friends. 

“You’re not risking your gpa, Haechan.” Johnny nagged him. That’s how Johnny wound up in class with him. It wasn’t only a class, it was a class the elder had already taken. Luckily for him the professor was fond of Johnny and had no problem with him sitting in on the day’s lecture.

Walking into a classroom with a man over six foot holding his hand probably wasn’t the smartest choice he had ever made; Especially when most of the class knew he had been dating Mark. 

Haechan had caught Mark glancing at their hands with narrowed eyes when they had entered and it caused his stomach to churn unpleasantly. He found himself gripping onto Johnny’s hand harder to distract himself from the desire to throw up. No one said anything to them, not even Renjun who was watching the pair in confusion.

It wasn’t until the end of the class period that Haechan realized how bad of an idea this was. 

He had been giggling at some off comment Johnny made to distract him when one of the boys coughed out “desperate slut” as he tried to pass them by. 

“What did you say?” 

  
Oh, this was going to be bad. Haechan felt lucky that they were now in the hallway and not the classroom. He tried to pull Johnny along with him

“I said he’s a desperate slut. One day he’s making out with Mark Lee in the classroom, too gross to be bothered about who sees, and the next he’s cozied up to you like he can’t wait to get your dick down his–“

Johnny’s fist had collided with the man’s face before he could finish that sentence. 

Haechan had a headache by the time they made it home. Both he and Johnny had wound up with blood on them. Looking down at his phone with a wave of anxiety he noticed that most of his friends had heard about the mishap that happened in the hall.

**[Renjun]:** SO uhm, not to pry

 **[Renjun]:** But could you tell me what was going on today?

 **[Renjun]** : Also, are you alright?

Haechan battled how to explain himself. He didn’t really want to but he’d have to tell his friends eventually. For now he’d settle for explaining everything to Renjun.

He decided to facetime the other.“Mark broke up with me yesterday. Johnny didn’t want me to miss class or for things to be awkward so he tagged along.” He answered immediately. 

“That’s not all he did, pretty sure Johnny smashed that one kid’s face in.” 

“Welp, that’s what the idiot gets for trying to slut shame me in front of a giant.”

“Do you want me to bring you some bubble tea or something over?” Renjun was looking at him sympathetically. Haechan nodded in agreement. “Sure.”

He still felt emotionally exhausted as he made his way back into their living room. “God, I want to drop that class so badly now. You don’t even understand.” Haechan grumbled, looking at Johnny’s knuckles in curiosity. They had gotten slightly bloodied and scraped up earlier in the day. 

“You’re not about to tell me I shouldn’t have hit him, are you?”

  
“I wanted you to hit him.” Haechan reluctantly admits.

There was a small smirk that formed on Johnny’s lips. “Good.” 

“Now let’s get your hand cleaned up, you barbarian. Renjun’s coming over soon.” 

Despite his playful insult, Haechan tenderly sterilized Johnny’s hand with rubbing alcohol before applying ointment to his knuckles. There was a small pout on his lips as he did so. He didn’t like the other being hurt because of him, even if it wasn’t the worst injury in the world. 

“Does it really hurt?” He asked curiously.

“I’m sure his broken nose and chipped tooth hurt far worse, it’s alright.”

Haechan huffed, looking up at the other with a disapproving stare.

  
“Don’t make a habit of getting hurt because of me. My heart doesn’t like it.” He swallowed thickly.

A/N: Thank you for reading. If you want to ask me something about my fics: [ Tumblr ](https://astarrymystery.tumblr.com/) | [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/infinityonadri) | [ Ko-fi ](https://ko-fi.com/astarrymystery)


End file.
